Repercussions
by AJP
Summary: Every Action has a consequence


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful.  
  
H3 align=centerRepercussionsBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PFrom the Diary of Adam Pearlman  
  
PIt's been a month since we rescued Rachel from the other universe and although she appears to have recovered from her ordeal I know she hasn't fully put the experience behind her. Jo says I am just being paranoid and that she is fine, I disagree I can see it in the way she acts around everyone. All the other S Club members have spent their free time being taught martial arts by Jason and Tommy and when I watch them train I see such an intense look in Rachel's eyes that I have never seen before. I've tried to talk to her about it but she won't talk to me. I suppose all I can do is be there for her when she is ready to talk. On the Ranger front attacks have grown in intensity and frequency and there has been a spate of minor injuries to members of the teams. Fortunately our strength has been bolstered with the arrival of four new Rangers. The Silver Zeo Ranger Trianna sister of Trey has joined us, Skull has gained the Black Zeo powers, Bradley has taken my White Zeo Powers as I decided to give up one more set of powers, having given my silver power coin to Rachel. And finally Karone has taken the Purple Zeo Powers and made them her own. For the first time she doesn't feel burdened by someone else having possessed the powers and feels that she doesn't have to live up to someone else reputation.  
  
PA shout from Rachel stopped me writing and I looked up to see her stood there looking impatient and I said. "Is it time already?"  
  
P"Yes and we're going to be late and considering the fact that we've already been in the media recently I think meeting competition winners on time would be good" Rachel said.  
  
PI nodded the recent incident involving the other lads of the group had not exactly being wonderful publicity. They had regretted their mistake and we had moved past the incident.  
  
PGrabbing a jacket I followed Rachel out the door. Several hours later we had dined with the competition winners and were just getting up to leave when a massive explosion rocked the building sending glass and bits of plaster into the air.  
  
P"What the hell? Was that a bomb?" Jo cried out.  
  
PHelping Rachel to her feet I went to the window and looked into the streets. The area was chaos, broken glass everywhere and people lying where the explosion had thrown them and then I saw them and I vented my feelings. "Shit!"  
  
P"What is it?" Paul asked as he hurried to join me at the window and he expressed a similar reaction. "Oh crap! What are they doing here?"  
  
P"Who's here?" Hannah asked from where she was helping someone back to her feet.  
  
P"Old friends" I said not revealing too much, as I knew that others surrounded us.  
  
P"We should get out of here as we don't know how safe this building is?" Jon said.  
  
PFollowing everyone out of the building as the lead warrior was talking. "People of London there is no cause for alarm. Well, there is but it just won't do any good".  
  
PAs he spoke another warrior dragged forward a young girl from the crowd and the leader said. "You are all prisoners and you will serve in one our camps and if you resist" The leader didn't finish his sentence instead he reached forward and taking the girl's head in his hand he snapped the girl's neck with one flick of his wrist.  
  
PBeside me I felt Rachel tense and I put a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. I was aware of various people attempting to pull us out of the way.  
  
P"We've got to do something," Tina said.  
  
PMuttering under my breath loud enough for her to hear. "I know, but we can't morph when we're in public".  
  
P"If we need a private spot, then let's create a diversion" Jo said.  
  
P"Nice idea Jo and how do we do that when we're being herded out of here?" I said.  
  
P"Hey where's Jon?" Bradley suddenly said.  
  
PLooking around we could all see that youngest member of the group was not with us. Then I saw a shimmering and I was sure I heard the sound of footsteps and understanding set in as I said. "We should go looking for him?"  
  
PBefore anyone could stop us the seven of us had already peeled off and headed in a different direction to look for him. Finding a shady spot I said. "Okay Jon you can reappear now".  
  
PAs I said that Jon shimmered into view and the others just looked on in surprise and Hannah blurted out. "How did you do that?"  
  
P"My Phantom Ranger powers. I've been spending time with Billy over the last month and learning how to use the powers. He told me that the ruby gave me the ability to do that even when not morphed" Jon explained. "Good thing you knew about it".  
  
P"I didn't actually," I said slightly embarrassed. "I saw the shimmering and recognised it from when I had fought with the Phantom Ranger before and realised that was what you had done".  
  
PBefore anyone else could say something Rachel started to move off to where the warriors were grouped and herding people into groups. Reaching out I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Pulling her arm out of my grip she turned and glared at me.  
  
P"Look Rachel I want to help those people as much as you do, but we go out there like this we're going to get killed," I said.  
  
P"Then suggest something oh wise one" She said sarcastically.  
  
PIgnoring her tone of voice I addressed the group. "We morph and working in pairs take out the warriors, no showboating and no solo stupidity".  
  
P"Who us?" Paul said innocently eliciting smiles from the group.  
  
P"Shift into Turbo" Tina commanded.  
  
P"Dune Star Turbo Power" Jo called out.  
  
P"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" Paul said.  
  
P"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" Hannah said.  
  
P"Red Lightning Turbo Power" Tina cried out.  
  
PWith that the four Turbo Rangers ran off closely followed by Jon who had morphed into the Phantom Ranger and Bradley who had morphed into the White Zeo Ranger. Turning to Rachel I said. "Well it's time why don't you try it out".  
  
PRachel nodded and reaching for her morpher for the first time she called out. "Stegosaurus". With that she was transformed into the Silver Ranger. The only change to the costume I had worn was that of a skirt and she too ran off to join the battle.  
  
PI was about to summon my Astro morpher when I felt a voice whispering in my head. I had heard it before over the last few months and lately it had been even louder and I cried out. "Ninjetti. The Lion". There was a blinding flash of light and I found myself clad once more in the costume I had worn when we went on our search for the great power.  
  
PSurprised for only a moment I suddenly had no time to react to this as several Torachian warriors descended on me and I was forced to defend myself. Even though my Ninjetti powers were not as strong as full Ranger powers I was still able to fend off their attentions. Moving away from the alleyway I moved towards the centre of the battle.  
  
PAs Rachel fought the warriors she noticed a small group of people being pushed and shoved by some warriors. Running towards them and jumping through the air she knocked one of the warriors down and moved towards the other. Producing a weapon the new Silver Ranger was forced to back away from the warrior as they approached the girl. Attempting to block the blows forced Rachel back and she soon fell back against something. With a start she realised it was the first warrior she had knocked down. Struggling to break free of his grip she saw the other rushing towards her with his blade pointed straight at her. With fierceness she howled and pulled free and watched as the warrior unable to stop his plunge his blade cut straight through the others armour and blood spurted from the wound and he crashed to the floor. With an indifferent reaction the other warrior pulled his blade from the fallen warrior and lunged at the Silver Ranger who quickly dodged out of the way.  
  
PAll around the battlefield similar scuffles took place as the inexperienced Rangers found themselves dealing with more experienced opponents if not more powerful. Unfortunately for me several of the warriors had decided that one Ninjetti was fair game and were rushing towards me with weapons raised. Looking around I saw a wall nowhere to go on either side and nowhere to go behind me. As they approached I tensed my body and leapt seconds before they hit my position and reaching out I pushed off one of the warriors heads and leapt clear of them yelling as I did. "Ever played leapfrog?" The only response was the sound of crashing as the group crashed into each other in attempt to turn around and collapsed in a heap. Looking back I said. "Guess not!"  
  
PThe battle soon ended as the Rangers managed to gain the upper hand leaving only the commander whom stood holding a young boy in his grip and he said. "Do not come any closer, for all your speed I can kill him before you even move".  
  
P"Kill him and I will make sure you suffer before you die" Rachel answered the darkness in her tone scaring everyone who heard it.  
  
P"Want to see a magic trick" I said totally nonplussed by the commanders reaction.  
  
P"Magic!" He said.  
  
P"Watch" I said and then I was stood less than an arms length in front of the guy and striking out I knocked him off balance and he dropped the kid who ran to a safe distance.  
  
P"You are a demon," the Commander said.  
  
P"Nope, just a Ninjetti. Now you can go and tell your boss that you've failed or you can stay and try fighting us all. Personally choice number one is what I'd go for," I said.  
  
P"I don't run from fights" the commander announced proudly interrupting me.  
  
P"Well as I was about to say, if you stay you'll be dead by the time I count to five" I finished.  
  
PThe Torachian Commander seemed to consider this and then started to back away, he didn't get far as he toppled over. Looking at his body I saw the weapon of the Silver Ranger embedded in his forehead. Whirling around I stalked over to where the Silver Ranger was stood and yelled. "We don't kill unless we have to".  
  
P"He's a murderer and you don't let murderers get away with murder. Besides he had a weapon and was going to throw it at you" Rachel said turning and walking away from me.  
  
PMoving back to the fallen body I looked around for the supposed weapon that she had seen I couldn't find it and looking over at the Phantom Ranger who had joined me I shared a look even though I couldn't see the expression on his face.  
  
P"Oh great here comes the press" Hannah moaned.  
  
PTurning we saw several camera crews and reporters moving towards and the lead reporter spoke. "Excuse me I'm with BBC news can you tell me who you are and what is going on here?"  
  
PRealising we could just teleport away I instead replied. "We're the Power Rangers, these other people are called Torachian warriors and they work for one of our enemies".  
  
PThe BBC reporter said. "But aren't Power Rangers a fictional television show?"  
  
PI replied. "In this universe they are, but there are alternate realities where television shows are the real thing. Now we must leave and consult with others, but we will return for a press conference tomorrow morning to explain who and what we are more fully as I imagine there are many more questions that you have".  
  
PBefore anyone else could ask another question I turned to the Turbo Rangers and said. "We're heading back to the Power Chamber now" I ordered.  
  
PThe other Rangers touched their belt buckles and teleported away I instead just reached out and thought about the place I wanted to go and in a stream of white light I teleported back to the Power Chamber. Arriving I removed my hood and mask and turned to see that only the other S Clubbers were there.  
  
P"Welcome Rangers" Zordon said. "I noticed your situation and was monitoring in case you needed backup".  
  
P"We didn't need the backup, but we could have done with some warning I mean where did those guys come from?" I asked angrily.  
  
P"Calm yourself young Ranger" Zedd said from his position next to Zordon's plasma tube.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Adam we didn't know they were in your universe until they were there" Alpha Five said.  
  
P"How is that possible? Adam told us that only he was able to travel between the two universes," Jo asked.  
  
P"Just because no-one has done it before did not mean it was impossible. I suspect that our foe has decided to strike out at not just this universe but Adam's as well. He is aware of Adam's roots being in another universe and what a blow it would be if he managed to destroy Adam's home. It is a strategy I would have used" Zedd said.  
  
PAt that I glanced at Zedd and he replied. "I was going to use it when you were Turbo Rangers and you were the only experienced member of the team, but instead I was contacted by Dark Spectre and didn't follow through with my plan".  
  
P"Oh gee well that's nice to know" The sarcasm dripping from my voice and I turned my attention from the former villain back to Zordon. "So what now, I guess the fight has just gotten more difficult with it being in two universes now?"  
  
P"I was prepared for this eventuality Adam and for the last month or so since your friends joined the team I have had drones building a base in the Rocky Mountains in your America" Zordon stated.  
  
P"So you were preparing for the worst?" Jon asked.  
  
PZordon didn't even glance at Jon and I knew why. Despite their apologies him, Paul and Bradley were still in his bad books following their recent arrest and only some fast-talking by me had kept them on the team. "It is always wise to have a backup plan and I knew that if things did not work out here and this universe fell yours would be next" Zordon replied.  
  
P"But are you going to be there to warn us of any attacks taking place in our world?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"I'm afraid not, this universe still needs me and I will only travel to your world should this one fall" Zordon answered.  
  
P"But who is going to watch our backs?" Tina said.  
  
P"Do not worry the new headquarters will have a direct communication link between our universe and I will be available to speak to at anytime otherwise I have made arrangements for Alpha Six and one other to take up residence there" Zordon continued.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Paul asked.  
  
P"Dimitria" I suddenly blurted out startling everyone else.  
  
PTo our surprise Zordon laughed and nodded in my direction. "Yes I have asked her to return and guide you".  
  
P"Who is Dimitria?" Rachel asked speaking for the first time since we had arrived here.  
  
P"Just after we became Turbo Rangers, Zordon went home to Eltare and he sent Dimitria to take his place. She went to Eltare to try and help Zordon when it was attacked. After that the Power Chamber was destroyed and we went into space to try and find Zordon, but we never heard from Dimitria again" I explained a hint of sadness in my voice.  
  
P"Fortunately she remained free and assisted in the battle against evil and now she is returning" Zordon said.  
  
P"As long as she talks normally that's all I want to know" I said.  
  
P"Talks normally!" Bradley asked.  
  
P"Yeah she is from the planet Inquiris and they all talk in questions. She did before the others retired and then she talked normally, but it was like being back in school talking with her" I said remembering the annoyance of trying to get advice from her.  
  
P"Rangers for now we have the situation in your world to worry about. Although you defeated the warriors your existence has been revealed in your universe" Zordon started to say.  
  
PInterrupting I said. "It's okay Zordon I called for a press conference. I think if we sit down and allow the press to meet us, then perhaps we might be able to stave off interference or trouble from them".  
  
P"An excellent idea Adam. I would suggest the leaders of the six teams make an appearance at the press conference" Zordon said.  
  
P"I'd agree on that Zordon, but not Tina I don't think she has the necessary experience to do this thing," I said.  
  
P"Hey, I can handle myself just fine thank you very much" Tina yelled.  
  
P"I never said you couldn't, but I've dealt with press conference involving Rangers before and they can be intense," I said.  
  
P"In that case I suggest that Jason, Tommy, Andros, Leo, Rocky, Carter and yourself" Zordon suggested.  
  
P"Me!" I said managing to get a response out.  
  
P"Yes Adam of all of the Rangers you have the most experience having being a Ranger for almost eight years" Zordon said.  
  
P"But I've never faced the press before, except for when we revealed our identities to the world" I said.  
  
P"Alpha contact the other Rangers" Zordon ordered.  
  
PAlpha didn't hesitate and sent out the signal and all over Angel Grove people left what they were doing and teleported to the Power Chamber. Quickly explaining the situation Zordon informed the Rangers of the solution.  
  
P"It's a good idea. I mean we don't want the people to get freaked out when they see multi-coloured people running around battling strange creatures," Tommy said.  
  
P"So what is our strategy for dealing with this press conference going to be?" Leo asked.  
  
P"Perhaps the seven of us should go off somewhere and discuss what we're going to say" Carter suggested.  
  
PNodding an agreement I said. "Yeah, let's find somewhere quiet and talk. See you guys later".  
  
PThen before anyone could say another thing the seven of us had teleported away. Arriving in the park the others eagerly began talking about what they would say and I listened by my heart clearly wasn't in it and it showed.  
  
P"Adam what' s bugging you?" Jason asked.  
  
P"I'm probably worrying about nothing," I said.  
  
P"Obviously it's not nothing if you're distracted by it" Andros said.  
  
P"Point taken. It's just Rachel seems different" I said.  
  
P"Different how?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Colder, distant. I mean I expected a difference in her as a result of what happened, but when she came back she seemed like her old self and then the last week or so, she has been acting so different. It's not like when that monster impersonated her, it's just that she seems to have developed darkness about her and it scares me. She killed an unarmed Torachian warrior today" I explained.  
  
P"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they the enemy" Leo said.  
  
P"They are, but this one was unarmed and on his own. I offered him chance to leave and Rachel killed him and then said he had been reaching for a weapon that wasn't there," I said.  
  
P"She has been through a tremendously difficult time recently, maybe she is just dealing with it in this way" Andros suggested.  
  
P"If she is, then it's not doing me any good" I said.  
  
P"Look we need to talk about what we're going to say tomorrow. Even though we have other worries I suggest we sort this out," Tommy said.  
  
PI nodded and we returned to the problem at hand. We talked for what seemed like hours and then the others left to take of their own lives and I returned home.  
  
PFollowing a sleepless night I morphed at the appointed time and teleported to the meeting place. Already it was full of people from Sky, BBC, ITV and other news organisations. As the others teleported in alongside me the news reporters all began to shout and throw questions in our direction. Pulling out Saba the White Morphin Ranger fired several energy bolts into the floor in front of the reporters causing them to shut up instantly. Glancing across at him he shrugged and started to speak. "Now thank you for coming. I am the White Morphin Ranger to my right is the Red Morphin Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger. On my left the White Turbo Ranger, the Red Astro Ranger, the Red Galaxy Ranger and finally the Red Lightspeed Ranger. The seven of us are here as representatives of the six teams we belong to".  
  
P"So are you all leaders of the team," A reporter asked.  
  
P"With the exception of White Turbo, yes we all lead our separate teams" Tommy answered.  
  
PThe reporter then raised his hand and spoke again. "Then why is he here, I can understand having a representative of all your teams, but I think we would rather put our questions to the organ grinder not the monkey".  
  
PAs he said that there were mild sounds of laughter around the room and I saw Andros go for his blaster and I placed a hand on his arm and shook my head.  
  
PBefore I could speak Tommy spoke again. "The White Turbo Ranger is here, because he is the most experienced Ranger of us all and also he is the leader of all the teams. When we fight in our separate teams the Red Rangers or the White Ranger or even the Blue Ranger lead the team, when we fight together White Turbo leads us all".  
  
PAs he said that I looked around surprised at my fellow Rangers and tried hard not to say something, as I had not heard of this decision before.  
  
PThe press continued with many questions being thrown at the group such as how many Rangers where there? Who was our enemy and so forth? The conference was over soon and thankfully we teleported away back to Angel Grove and the Power Chamber.  
  
PEven as I reappeared I was speaking. "Zordon why didn't you tell me about the decision?"  
  
P"I was waiting for the right moment Adam. I had already discussed this with the others and they agreed with my decision" Zordon said.  
  
P"But I've never wanted to lead and I've never been the leader" I said quietly.  
  
P"You have lead a team before, remember when Master Vile turned back time you took charge then," Tommy said.  
  
P"Only because I had to, not because I wanted to," I said.  
  
P"Adam the decision has been made and agreed on by all of the Rangers. We all feel that you are the most suited to lead the Rangers into battle. As Tommy said the individual leaders will retain charge of their own teams, but when all teams are involved then you will take charge" Zordon explained.  
  
P"I don't have much of a choice in this do I. You all seem to think I can do the job and I'll try and do the best job I can," I said reluctantly.  
  
P"That's all any of expect Adam" Jason said.  
  
PBefore I could reply the alarms went off and the two Alphas hurried to the consoles. "Oh no we have double trouble. There is a group of monsters in Angel Grove and in London in Adam's universe" Alpha Five said.  
  
P"Contact the other Rangers and have them teleport here at once" Zordon ordered.  
  
PThe two droids didn't reply and instead immediately set about their task. With minutes the Power Chamber was filled by numerous teleportation signals carrying over thirty Rangers. Zordon quickly launched into an explanation of the emergency and I watched the varying reactions from the Rangers. From those who had been Rangers for a while the reaction was of quiet determination, which varied from that of the newer Rangers who showed excitement and even a little fear. The expression on my girlfriend's expression was the one that caught my attention for her face showed no expression, no hint of anger or excitement.  
  
P"So we need to split up?" Kai said.  
  
P"It would be best if we did so. I suggest we split into our six component teams and three go to the other universe and deal with that threat while the others travel to Angel Grove and deal with that threat" Billy suggested.  
  
PSuddenly I felt as if everyone was looking at me and then I realised they were and I said. "Good idea Billy. Perhaps the Morphin, Zeo and Turbo team should remain here as most of the members of the teams have a history of working together at some point and the same goes for the other three teams or at least the Astro's and Galaxy teams have worked together" I finished.  
  
P"An excellent suggestion Adam" Zordon said as he nodded in approval. "Now you must hurry".  
  
P"Which team are you going with Adam?" Dana asked.  
  
P"The Turbo team, they have the less experience and I think I'm need there" I said answering her question.  
  
P"Time to go to work" Zack said.  
  
P"Shift into Turbo" I called out and the other Turbo Rangers pulled their keys out and morphed.  
  
P"It's Morphing Time" Tommy and Rocky called together as the Morphin and Zeo teams morphed.  
  
P"Let's Rocket" Andros said as the six Astro Rangers morphed.  
  
P"Go Galactic" Leo cried out and he and the other Rangers also morphed.  
  
P"Lightspeed Rescue" Carter said and he and the other Rangers morphed.  
  
P"Titanium Power" Ryan said and he too morphed.  
  
P"With that the Power Chamber was brightened by flashes of light as the Rangers teleported away and Alpha Six said. "Man I got to get some shades, this is too bright for my circuits".  
  
PMoving to get a view of the battle Rita chuckled and started to watch the battle.  
  
PThe Morphin, Zeo and Turbo Rangers teleported into chaos as civilians were running in every direction and in the panic causing more problems as well.  
  
P"Great this is all we need" Kimberly moaned.  
  
P"Adam what do we do?" Tina asked.  
  
P"I..I don't" I couldn't speak, until this moment I hadn't thought I would have to make a decision.  
  
P"Pink Zeo, Pink Morphin, Pink Turbo, Blue Morphin, Blue Turbo help get all of these people to safety. The rest of us lets take care of the Torachian warriors and the monsters" Tommy said slipping into his leader role easily.  
  
PBefore I could even think the others had paired off and began to fight. Several of the warriors headed straight for me and I didn't have chance to think about my moment of hesitation.  
  
PAcross in my universe the Astro, Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers arrived finding a similar situation. Quickly assessing the situation Andros spoke. "Lightspeed Rangers look after the injured and try and get the public out of here. The rest of us lets take care of business".  
  
PWith that Andros dived into the fight barely stopping until he was in the midst of the enemy.  
  
PBack in Angel Grove the battle was progressing not as we had hoped. In attempting to protect the public Blue Morphin Ranger and Pink Zeo had been injured and even now where out cold on the floor where they had vainly fought against increasing numbers.  
  
P"This fight is getting out of hand," Tina yelled above the din.  
  
P"You think so" Rocky said a little sarcasm creeping into his voice as he was driven to the floor by several warriors.  
  
PMeanwhile I had continued to fight, but part of me was distracted as I tried to keep an eye on Rachel. Then one of the monsters suddenly came out of nowhere and slammed me hard to the floor and lunged at the Silver Ranger who was so intently concentrating on the Torachian warriors around her she didn't see the monster until it was too late. Striking out at her she was sent down to the floor and the monster stood over her poised to finish her off.  
  
PStanding back up I did the only thing I could and rugby tackled the monster to the ground. Quickly I pulled Rachel back to her feet and was suddenly shoved away by the girl as she glared angrily at me underneath her helmet. She started to say something, but it was cut off as a blast of energy knocked both of us flying and straight over the edge of the cliff.  
  
PAs we fell we demorphed and reaching out I managed to grab a rock that was jutting out from the side and with my left hand grabbed Rachel's right arm. For a second all I could hear were Rachel's screams as she struggled and I could feel my grip on her slipping.  
  
P"Rachel stop struggling, I can't hold you if you keep struggling" I said.  
  
P"Let me fall" Rachel called out.  
  
P"Stunned that she had said that I managed to say. "What!"  
  
P"You're not strong enough to hang on like this, if you let go of me, then you'll be able to pull yourself up. If you hold on then we'll both die" Rachel stated.  
  
P"I'm not letting go," I said simply.  
  
P"Damn you, are you so stubborn that you have to keep being the hero" Rachel snarled.  
  
P"This isn't about being a hero, this is about you and me" I replied.  
  
P"Adam we're going to be dead in a few minutes, I don't think we have anything to discuss about our relationship" Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
P"Perhaps, but the point is I told you a few years ago that I'd never let go of you and that I'd always be there for you" I said.  
  
P"Is there a point to this or can you drop me so I don't have to listen to your romantic drivel" Rachel yelled.  
  
P"The point is I screwed up three months ago and you ended up getting hurt and I made a promise when we got you back that I would always be there to catch you when you fell, both in the metaphorical and physical sense. The point is I love you and if we're going to die then we're going to die together" I said.  
  
P"For a long moment there was no reaction or reply from Rachel and then she snarled. "Gee how nice, but get this Adam I don't care anymore. So it doesn't matter to me if I die".  
  
PQuietly but so she could hear I said. "Me thinks the lady does protest too much".  
  
P"Look here you… oh for god sake save my damn life" Rachel cried out.  
  
P"Oh I dunno, I thought hanging around here was a good idea" I said.  
  
PDespite the seriousness of the situation and her own feelings at the moment Rachel laughed and said. "How can you joke at a time like this?"  
  
P"Rule one of being a Ranger knowing how to lighten a serious situation with levity" I explained.  
  
P"So how can we get out of this situation then?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"That's where rule two comes in, always have backup when you are doing something stupid or a Galaxy Glider. Rachel when I say let go do it" I said.  
  
P"Are you insane, I'll die" Rachel cried out.  
  
P"What do you care, you said it doesn't matter to you whether you die or not" I said.  
  
P"Okay so my life is a little bit still important to me, but what you are planning is nuts," Rachel said.  
  
P"Trust me I know what I'm doing" I said.  
  
PStill seeing the doubt in her eyes I yelled down at her. "If you ever loved me trust me now". Looking down at her I looked into her eyes again and this time I saw the uncertainty and the anger and also saw the unspoken trust and then I said. "Rachel now". With that she let go and so did I of the rock face as I hit a button on my communicator and felt the wind rushing by as the ground came ever closer. Then with a thump I hit something solid and looking down I found myself on my Galaxy Glider and Rachel there beside me. "There told you everything would be okay, Galaxy Glider the only way to travel. Now lets get back up there".  
  
PArriving back on solid ground and jumping down the surface I noticed to my relief the monsters and Torachian warriors had disappeared. To my displeasure the press had shown up and without hesitation pushed the teleportation button on Rachel's communicator and had just a second to see the surprised expression on her face as she disappeared.  
  
PSuddenly a cry from Hannah made me turn around and I ran to where she was and said. "What's going on?"  
  
PEven as I spoke I didn't have to get an answer. Curled up in a ball on the floor was Bradley his body wracked by convulsions and the most disturbing thing the White Zeo armour fading in and out. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.  
  
P"I would theorise and this is only a theory that he is reject the Zeo crystal" Billy answered.  
  
P"Billy are you sure?" Rocky asked.  
  
P"I will have to run some tests when we get back to the Power Chamber" Billy said.  
  
P"Then lets get back there" Tina said a hint of impatience and concern for her friend in her voice.  
  
PPlacing one hand on Brad's shoulder we teleported out and returned to the Power Chamber. I had barely had time to regain my bearings when Rachel stormed over to me and started to yell at me. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
P"Secret identity remember, while the press knows who I am and the Astro and Lightspeed Rangers we all agreed that everyone else maintains a secret identity. I didn't have time to discuss it and made decision," I said.  
  
P"Typical, you don't think I have a brain and have to think for me. I'm not stupid" Rachel screamed as she turned and fled the chamber in tears.  
  
PTaking a half step to follow her I stopped and remembered Brad and saw Justin and Billy stood near him running scans. Billy looked up and pointed to my communicator and I threw him a salute before turning and running after Rachel.  
  
PI found her outside the Power Chamber sat at the edge of the cliff clasping her hands round her legs as though she was cold and her head was hung low. Sighing I sat down next to the girl, but refrained from putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's pretty out here".  
  
PShe didn't reply at first and then quietly. "If this is your way of making conversation it sucks".  
  
P"I know, but I've never been that good at talking with others and especially when its you. I'm sorry I should have realised that you weren't ready to be a Ranger".  
  
P"You were right to ask, but you're right I wasn't ready. I thought I'd come to terms with what had happened for those six weeks I hadn't and I let it fester inside me and used my anger to lash out at those closest to me" Rachel said.  
  
P"You could have talked to me I would have listened. I do have some experience with losing weeks of your life," I said.  
  
P"Do you really? Do you know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep every night hoping that when you wake up in the morning you'll be in your own bed and that you are safe and that was all a dream" She cried out.  
  
PUnbuttoning the cuff of my shirt I looked at a scar that although faded still could be seen going the length of my elbow to the back of my hand. "You remember I said I had cut myself with a knife I lied. Three years ago Astronema captured me and I spent a month as her prisoner during that time I was beaten every day and every night she would tend to my wounds. One night when I refused her request she got really angry and picked up a knife and struck out me causing this wound. For days after I got free I looked at the scar and remembered what had happened to me and I was angry almost to the point of insanity. The point is I talked with my friends let them help me with problems and in time both the scar on my arm and the scars beneath the surface vanished".  
  
P"Simple as that. I talk with you and everything is supposed to be all right" Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
P"Not right away, but it will get better I promise and if you want to talk I'm there to listen" I said.  
  
P"I'm sorry for being such a bitch this last month, I know you were only trying to help me. Look I just need some time to deal with everything that I've been through and I need some space from you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Sure I understand. When we get back I'll go and stay at my flat and leave you alone" I said.  
  
P"Thanks I appreciate it" Rachel said softly.  
  
P"But I'm not going to leave you alone" I said loudly as Rachel looked surprised. "As I said earlier I was responsible for you getting involved in this mess and I'm not running away again. Your problems are my problems, we'll deal with them together".  
  
P"Do you mean that?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yes, for better or worse I'm not letting go. But it's time for you to let go of the anger" I replied.  
  
PSuddenly and almost unexpectedly Rachel was pounding on my chest with clenched fists screaming and shouting at me and then eventually when she had no more words it became tears and I reaching I took her in my arms until those tears also stopped. Then as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders she slumped against me and I collapsed on the floor still holding the girl.  
  
PWe must have stayed that way for a long time and then she said. "Adam I love you and I enjoy your protectiveness, but I would like to breathe".  
  
PColouring slightly with embarrassment at her remark I released my grip slightly on her and I felt her shift her position until she was resting against me. Then quietly she spoke and glancing at her I could see she looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I lost control".  
  
P"Don't be it does you good to let it all out once in a while and stop saying sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for?"  
  
PShe was silent for a while and then she said. "What I said about needing space I..I didn't mean it".  
  
P"I know," I said with an air of certainty that belied my uncertainty at hearing her words earlier. "We should go back and see how Brad is?"  
  
PStanding up we started to head back into the Power Chamber and we found much to my relief as I was certain that what had happened might have been my fault that…  
  
P"Brad you're okay?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yeah, it seems the white Zeo crystal was rejecting me and that caused the fluctuations with the suit and all. They removed the crystal and I should be okay" Bradley said.  
  
P"I'm sorry this was all my fault I should have thought about that happening, instead I didn't and put a friends life in danger. Another good reason I shouldn't be in any position of power" I muttered.  
  
P"Don't worry about Adam, Billy says that it should haven't of happened" Bradley said.  
  
P"Yes, Adam the reason for the Zeo sub-crystal reject Bradley was simple, like the Quasar Sabres only being destined to be used by six people the White Zeo crystal was only destined for use by you" Zordon.  
  
P"Great so I'm destined to be stuck with too many powers. Okay give me it back," I said with hints of desperation in my voice.  
  
PWith a flash the Zeo crystal energies once more became part of me and then I said. "Is there anyway for Brad to have powers?"  
  
P"Yes, I would suggest you give him your Astro powers" Zordon said.  
  
PNodding I produced my Astro Morpher and handed it to Bradley.  
  
P"Why couldn't Adam give me one of his other powers?" Bradley asked.  
  
P"Simply his Zeo powers and Galaxy powers are for him to wield and him alone. His Turbo powers while you could use would place that team at a disadvantage with only Justin having had more experience as a Ranger on the team. So giving you his Astro powers mean that you will be working with experienced Rangers and known of the newer Rangers are put in a situation that they cannot handle," Zordon said.  
  
P"Speaking of situations we can't handle, what was that all about with four monsters?" Zack asked.  
  
P"Sounds like our foe is getting a little desperate" Rita suggested.  
  
P"More like he or she is pissed off that they can't beat us and has decided to up the odds in his favour" Tommy said.  
  
P"There is nothing you can do Rangers except wait for the monsters to make their move" Zordon said.  
  
PEven as he said that the alarms started to beep and Rocky said. "Man you had to jinx us".  
  
P"Rangers observe the Viewing Globe" Alpha Six said.  
  
PTurning to look at the screen we saw that the four monsters were back, but this time in separate places.  
  
P"Great that's all we need to go running after monsters," Jon said.  
  
P"What are you complaining about, you said you wanted more exercise" Paul said.  
  
PJon's reply was cut off as I spoke. "We'll have to split up. The Zeo team can handle the two monsters in the park and the Turbo team and Morphin can go after the other two".  
  
P"Good plan Adam. I'll stick with the Zeo's in case you need the Zords" Tommy suggested.  
  
P"Let's get back in to this. Back to Action" I called out and various Rangers teleported leaving behind Bradley to watch the battle on the screen.  
  
PArriving in the park we saw that the monsters were causing havoc as they attacked people at random. One of them appeared to be creating whirlwinds from his hands and scattering people and the other seemed to be concentrating on the ground causing it to shake and send people tumbling.  
  
P"We have to get those people out of there," Kat said.  
  
P"Good idea, but we need to distract those two monsters before we can do that. Bulk, Trianna time for little rush," I said.  
  
PThe former bully, junior police officer nodded and the golden power Staff appeared in his hand and he called out. "It's time for a Gold Rush". With that he surged forward.  
  
PAlso stepping forward was the Silver Zeo Ranger and producing a similar weapon she called. "Silver Strike now" and she surged forward as well.  
  
PThe result was spectacular as the Rangers used their powers against the two monsters and they along with the monsters disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As we waited for the smoke to dissipate I turned to Kat and Tanya. "Get the civilians out of here" I ordered.  
  
PThe two didn't hesitate at the command and rushed to move the civilians away from the battle, the two were soon joined by uninjured members of the public who helped the injured away.  
  
PMeanwhile we waited for the smoke to clear and then Karone cried out excitedly. "I can see two figures coming towards us I think it's them".  
  
PLooking in the direction she was pointing we saw two Ranger shaped figures come hurtling towards us and then to my shock both collapsed in a heap. Racing to their sides Chris checked the two out and said. "They're alive, but unconscious".  
  
PThen the two monsters came out of the gloom and stood before us, unharmed and ready for battle. "If that was your best shot then I am not impressed Rangers. You want a taste of power then feel the power of Earthquake" The monster shouted as he pointed to the ground and with that the whole area around his began to shake and we found it difficult to hold our footing.  
  
P"Time to show the little Rangers what I can do" The second monster said.  
  
PStriking out with his hands the Rangers felt the wind around them start to push them back and even Tommy lost his footing and was flung back. Calling forth my power weapon I slammed it hard into the ground embedding it in the ground and held on for dear life. As I felt the winds around me hitting me with all their might I felt something else pulling at my leg. Looking down I turned and saw the Tanya was hanging onto my leg with her right arm and holding onto Kat's foot with her left.  
  
P"Tanya let go," I yelled trying to make myself heard above the wind.  
  
P"No way, if I let go we'll be dragged off," Tanya yelled back.  
  
P"If you don't my leg is going to be ripped off and then I won't have a leg to stand on" I grimaced as I said that. Despite what I had told Rachel now was not the time for jokes.  
  
PThen suddenly the wind died down and the three of us collapsed to the ground. The monsters strode forward and kicking out knocked me back to the floor as I tried to climb back to my feet and then Earthquake spoke. "So the mighty Zeo Rangers fall before my power".  
  
PThe monster moved forward clearly intent on finishing this battle and then there was a large bang and Earthquake fell to the ground and floating there just where Earthquake's head had been was Bradley stood on his Galaxy Glider.  
  
PDropping down to the floor Bradley moved over to Adam and said. "So mind if I drop in?"  
  
P"Your always welcome, but you are never driving my car if that is the way you drive the Galaxy Glider," I said as I laughed.  
  
P"One down and on the ground" Rocky said.  
  
P"One standing and ready to go" Chris finished.  
  
P"You can't stop me I am Whirlwind" The monster cried.  
  
P"Yeah and we're the Power Rangers and you're going back to wherever you came from. Zeo blaster guys" I yelled.  
  
PWithout hesitation the five original Zeo Rangers brought together their power weapons and before Whirlwind could protest they fired the blaster and it sent the monster flying back. Before the monster could even react the Zeo Cannon appeared and firing sent the monster crashing to the floor in a smoking heap.  
  
PRegrouping I quickly looked over the rest of the team. Both Bulk and Trianna were now back on their feet although from the look of things decidedly shaky. Tommy was holding his right leg and from what I could see he was bleeding quite noticeably.  
  
PSeeing my look he said. "It's not as bad as it seems Ranger healing is already kicking in".  
  
P"Maybe you should go back to the Chamber and get it checked out, I think the fight is over and we can always use your Zord on remote" I said.  
  
PTommy hesitated and then teleported away his common sense taking over from his normal gung ho attitude. Then I looked around to see the condition of the rest of the team I saw that the others were relatively uninjured.  
  
PThen there was a sound and looking around I found myself staring at Earthquake's foot.  
  
P"Oh shit" Tanya said.  
  
P"Swear later. Let's do it we need Super Zeo Zord power now" Rocky yelled.  
  
POutside the Power Chamber a cannon emerged from the Holding Bay and five Zords were launched and four Rangers teleported aboard. The battle continued for several minutes as Earthquake and the Zords exchanged punches and then beside me Bulk raised his Staff into the air and said. "Pryamdias power up". With that the giant pyramid shaped Zord appeared and the Gold Ranger teleported aboard.  
  
PThe introduction of the new Zord added more power to the Rangers but still it was not enough as Earthquake retaliated by causing a chasm to open beneath Super Zeo Zord III and I and they tumbled down the hole that had been created.  
  
PRaising my communicator to my lips I said. "Tommy we need your help".  
  
P"On my way" The reply came over the communicator and within minutes the Red Battlezord and Super Zeo Zord V appeared and joined the battle.  
  
PDespite more firepower the Rangers were still struggling with two of the Zords out of the fight and the others Zords were being battered and not allowed the time to recover. Then Earthquake struck a fatal blow as the Red Battlezord struck with its weapons and then moved in for a closer strike when Earthquake attacked. Though he fought valiantly Tommy was unable to protect his Zord and with a blow, one of the Zords arms was ripped free and obliterated. Stunned by this Tommy felt the pain through his telepathic link with the Zord and unable to respond Earthquake struck once more. With a succession of blows and as smoke began to rise there was the sound of tearing and then a anguished cry from Tommy as he teleported aboard Super Zeo Zord V.  
  
P"Tommy are you okay?" Kat asked.  
  
P"I will be when we've taken this guy out. Super Zeo Megazord power" Tommy snarled.  
  
PWith that the five very battered Zords combined into the Megazord. "Super Zeo Sabre now" Rocky called. The two swords merged and struck the monster that staggered but didn't go down.  
  
PBulk who had been watching until now reached out and letting the powers guide him he fired the giant Zord powerful weapons causing the monster to fall to one knee and then before he could react.  
  
P"Warrior Wheel engage" Rocky said.  
  
PThe smaller Zord appeared on the battle scene and transformed from the little robot to a wheel and landed in the hands of the Megazord. Without hesitation the Zord swung the little robot like a bowling ball and it transformed striking the monster and this time the monster went down and didn't get back up.  
  
P"Strike three and he's out of here" Skull yelled as the monster exploded.  
  
PTrying to contain my enthusiasm I turned to the others and in a voice that hid my worry I said. "Let's get back to the Power Chamber".  
  
PTeleporting back to the Chamber I barely had time to look around before I was knocked to floor by a fast moving female and with a hint of amusement in my voice. "I take it your glad to see me".  
  
PRachel didn't answer, but instead planted a kiss on my lips and stood up leaving me blushing slightly as the others laughed at Rachel's display.  
  
PLooking over at the other Rangers I was delighted to see that all of the other Ranger teams were okay. Then I saw Tommy's face and my delight at realising everyone was okay lessened.  
  
P"Rangers well done on your victory I'm sure that our foe will think before attacking again" Zordon said.  
  
P"It wasn't a complete victory. We lost the Red Battlezord" Tommy said quietly.  
  
P"That could not be helped Tommy" Zordon said.  
  
P"I'll have to look at the parts and the damage done to them, but I maybe able to put it back together and if I can't I can always build another one" Billy said.  
  
PTommy nodded and with a few more words from Zordon we teleported away. The rest of the day seemed to blur as we all returned to our lives and I watched the news of the Ranger's battles in London and their victory.  
  
PI was just drifting off when I felt someone sit down on the couch beside me and she said. "So are you okay?"  
  
P"I'm fine Rachel just a little tired, what about you?" I said.  
  
P"I'm okay now. Thanks for not giving up on me" Rachel said.  
  
P"Like I said I'll never do that. So you're getting used to being a Ranger," I said.  
  
P"Still feels weird. I mean my boyfriend has been off fighting aliens for the past eight years and now I'm doing the same as well" She said.  
  
P"It is pretty weird, when I got involved with the Rangers in the beginning I was pretty freaked out and didn't know what to make of it all" I said.  
  
P"Well, as long I've got you to help me out" Rachel said.  
  
PI nodded and she smiled and we started to watch the television satisfied in the knowledge that things were right in the world for the moment.  
  
THE END for Now 


End file.
